Episode 8477 (15th May 2019)
Plot David and Leyla have both been dodging calls from Alicia so Leyla suggests they tell Alicia what's going on but David refuses. Harriet is on edge as the police still haven't caught up with Will. At Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa meets Ryan for the first time and jokes she could tell him all of Charity's grizzly secrets. As Jacob stares at his shattered phone, Maya apologises for yesterday. She snuggles up to to Jacob and promises him this will all be worth it. At the surgery, Belle and Jamie are getting on well. Vanessa pulls Belle aside and tells her that if things get too much, she only needs to say although Belle insists she doesn't need special treatment. Harriet receives a call from Geoff informing her there's been a sighting of Will, so when Dawn appears in the pub, Harriet informs her it looks like Will's arrest is immanent. The Dingle women get started on wedding planning. Faith is extra nice to Eric as she brings him home from hospital which leads Eric to jokingly questions if she's burnt the house down. Eric can see there's something up with David so he sends Faith away and questions what's wrong. David stuns his father by revealing Jacob and Maya have been sleeping together and now they've run off together. Being cooped up together in the hotel room is getting to Jacob and Maya and they exchange words. Maya reminds Jacob she gave up everything for him and begs him to tell her he's not having second thoughts. Jacob assures her he isn't. Maya reminds Jacob that his loved ones will never accept their relationship, so if he wants her, he has to leave everything else behind. Eric can't believe David hasn't called the police yet and questions if he's insane. At the same time, Jacob returns to the hotel room with flowers for Maya. He promises her she's the only thing that matters to him then he heads back out to get them something to eat. Moira presents Cain with an anniversary card and suggests they do something although Cain isn't in the mood and walks out. David agrees to call the police if Jacob doesn't turn up to their meeting at the Cricket Pavilion later or if he can't get thought to him. At the same time, Jacob stands at bus stop as a bus for Emmerdale pulls up. After Chas and Lisa lay flowers at Grace's grave, Chas asks Lisa if she thinks there is a heaven. Lisa hopes so, so Chas asks her to find Grace in heaven and look after her and tell her how much they love her. Lisa promises she will then she and Chas hug. Dawn returns to Woodbine Cottage to find a box of a funeral pamphlets with Harriet's name on them sitting on the table so she hides them in the cupboard. David waits at the Cricket Pavilion for Jacob. Maya stares out the hotel window. David and Leyla conclude Jacob is a no show. Meanwhile, Jacob returns to the hotel room but there's no sign of Maya. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter Guest cast None. Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Unknown hotel room *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Cages and consulting room *The Woolpack - Bar *Unknown road *Cemetery *Woodbine Cottage - Hall and living room *Cricket Pavilion Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes